Starfox blue vs starwolf red
by dsniper17
Summary: well this is my first fan fiction about the starfox combine with red vs blue episodes about 'halo'. What if starfox become a comedy? Please R&R people


Star Fox (blue) vs Star Wolf (red)

Introduction

Well, this is my first fan fiction. I made this comedy novel based on red vs blue episodes from roosterteeth production from the game called 'halo'. I was thinking what if there is a machinima series based on starfox assault. Almost all of this story ideas are from the episodes which belongs to roosterteeth production crew. Star Fox is Nintendo.

PS: I start the episode from episode 65 because I don't have the rest of the episode from 1-64. And to make this novel is easier to read, just think that Star Fox is the blue team and Star Wolf is the red team from the redvsblue episodes.

* * *

The scene was up on the mountains, the Starfox team is trying to escort an alien to a new place. The team was wearing all their assault uniform but all of them was colored with blue. (the starwolf red) 

The quiet of the place is disturbed by the sound of a AI translator that translates the alien language.

"After we cross the burning plains up on the hill, we gonna reach the freezing plains" said the translator.

Slippy added to this comment

"The burning plains next to the freezing plains? I bet there's some pretty wet plains in between"

"This is so dumb! I'm not doing this!" Falco said.

Fox said "Hey newsflash birdbrain. You don't have a choice. You're the one who picked up the sword and lock it to yourself."

"I know! And I'm used to picking up things and not letting them get attached!... I'm done about winning" Falco said

"I know, yes, I got it…." Fox said

"Sorry Falco, we're not gonna send you alone" Krystal said

"You're gonna with me Kris?" Falco said

"Me?? Hell no…" Krystal told him. "The first thing you gonna do is sound kinda dangerous"

"Well I'm not going with Fox, that guy is a worse biter then I am!" Falco replied

"Well you're in luck because I'm not going either." Fox said

"WHAT! Then who…" Falco looked at Slippy for a while then Falco's face is looking angrier then before. "No FUCKING way!!! I'm not going with him!"

"Oh oh oh!" the toad started to jump around like a little kid "I hope we find a medic along the way. None of us knows how to heal."

"blaarg?!" the alien sounded

"He said he's a healer" said Falco.

"Oh good." Slippy replied

"emmm, actually they EAT their wounded." Said the translator

"Just like Hannibal Lector!" said slippy with astonishment.

"This is a joke, right? You're sending Slippy?! What's wrong with you?" said Falco to Fox

"What's wrong with me? I saw a change to get rid of you two for a while and I took it. There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanna be alone with Krystal for a while." Replied Fox

"Fox, don't say that in front of them! This supposed to be a secret!" said Krystal angrily and with red face.

"Okay… I see what's happening around here" said Falco "If you wanna be alone then send me anywhere, but not with Slippy! He's the worst fighter on the ground!"

Slippy said "So Falco is a fighter, this alien is a healer, and I'm the powerful and intelligent… wizard!"

Then the translator said "Wait, what the hell does that make me?"

Slippy said "you're the rounded high tech… thingy … good looking… archer!"

The translator said "A bow and arrow! I don't even have any hands you freaking moron! You're my CREATOR and DESIGNER! How the hell you don't know such simple details about the thing that you make!.

Falco said "actually he do make stuff but sometimes he kinda…confused. He even forgot how to repair the AI inside the new landmaster tank. Now the tank is just wandering around and shooting anything that wears red and making anything that's colored blue as it's friend!"

Slippy said "This is going to be the best party…ever"

Falco said with a worried face "I'm gonna fucking die!"

Fox said "Yeah, I think this is it Falco. (said while laughing) Nice knowing ya."

Falco said "Oh, you better hope that I don't die, cause if I do, you and Krystal are the one who's going to take care all my kids."

Fox said with confusion "You got kids?"

Falco said with a grin "heh, probably! After I banged up on Katt a few weeks earlier."

Krystal said with a bigger grin "You know, I think you're going to have kids. I saw Katt just a few days before and her stomach is getting bigger because she is pregnant. She told me that"

Falco said with a shock "WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WAS WEARING PROTECTION!"

Krystal said playfully "Yeah I know you are. I'm …. lying. Ha ha ha ha ha….!"

The rest of the team then let out a huge burst of laughter.

Falco's face then suddenly become red with anger

"If you do that again… I'm gonna kill you!"

OOO

Meanwhile near the Starwolf base.

The broken AI landmaster tank that slippy designed was firing at the Starwolf base and commanded by Panther that had painted his outfit with blue color, but he missed some spot so there are some red colors on the back of the uniform. (He probably did it so the tank consider him as the friend, not the enemy)

"Firing main cannon"

The tank fired at the starwolf base.

"Yeah, take THAT! Suck it Fox I mean Wolf.. Suck it Fox, damn …Wolf. Bah, this is harder than I thought." Said Panther

Suddenly Leon came and talk to Panther from the side of the Landmaster tank "Hey Panther, what the hell are you doing up there!"

Panther said "What is it looked like I'm doing? I'm attacking the Starfox base. I mean the Starwolf base! … FUCK!"

Oikonny said to wolf from inside the base "Defenses is established Wolf!"

The tank fired at the starwolf base and the shell hit the main turret of the base

Oikonny said again "Cancel that Wolf. Defenses are destroyed"

Leon said to Panther "Killing our own team huh? That's cool. Hey, listen how do you think this whole crazy thing is going to last?"

Panther said with anger tone "I'm not crazy LEON, except that no one listens when I told them that there's a freaking TANK and it's RIGHT THERE next to YOU!"

Leon said "I listened to you"

Panther said "You told Wolf that there wasn't a TANK. There it is (he pointed at the tank). It's a TANK."

Leon said "Oh, you said listen to you… Not agree with you. Yeah I thought that joke was pretty funny. But now Oikonny is my leader, and everything is kinda sucks now."

Panther said with a laughter "Well too bad cause this is what you get now, You damn BLUE BITCH,… RED BITCH… FUCK, huh you know WHAT I MEAN!

"firing main cannon"

The shell hit one of the wolfen that was parked at the front of the base

Wolf scream while he looked his wolfen destroyed "Great mother of God. There goes my poor wolfen!"

Leon said "I don't think killing us or Wolf is a much of a punishment for me. Just come back to the base, okay man? I'll let you boss me around again, what do ya say? (Leon said with a tempting tone). "

Panther said with a confuse tone "I dunno… I think you're just saying what I wanna hear"

Leon said with a tempting tone to try bring back Panther back to the base "I know, see? It's just like old times. Come on, buddy."

Panther said "Will you help clean out my wolfen?"

Leon said "How about if I promise to help you clean it, then I'll just let Oikonny to do it later?"

Panther said "Ah, good old Leon."

Suddenly Wolf came out of the base with a very, VERY angry looking face.

Wolf shouted with anger "PANTHER! IS THAT YOU!?"

Panther said with fright "Yeah Wolf, but don't worry, we g…" "Panther I understand you're going crazy and seeing imaginary tank."

Panther said with a very tired tone and looking face. "The tank is RIGHT THERE for the love of God!"

Wolf said "And I could understand obviously why you want to attack your own base."

Panther said with relief "You can?"

Wolf said while pointing at Panther's uniform "But painting yourself BLUE?! Dear GOD! Man don't you have any shame AT ALL?"

Leon said "Hey Wolf, you should also know that he missed a couple of spots."

Wolf said "LEON! What the hell you are doing out there!? At least Panther has the intelligence to form a mutinous plan!"

Panther said with grateful "Thank you sir.. I mean uhh. SUCK IT BLUE, God damn it I mean RED!"

Wolf said to Leon "But you're a freaking idiot! Standing next to an enemy tank. I never expected this from you."

Leon said "Ah, up yours!"

Wolf said with a threatening tone "What was that?"

Leon said "Up yours SIR!"

Wolf said with relief "That's better!"

Stay tune for the next episode of Star Fox vs Starwolf


End file.
